Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II
Gallery |status = Victorious over Yakovlev Yak-141.}} The Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II is a family of single-seat, single-engine, fifth generation multirole fighters under development to perform ground attack, reconnaissance, and air defense missions with stealth capability. The F-35 has three main models; the F-35A is a conventional takeoff and landing variant, the F-35B is a short take-off and vertical-landing variant, and the F-35C is a carrier-based variant. The F-35 is descended from the X-35, the product of the Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) program. JSF development is being principally funded by the United States, with the United Kingdom and other partner governments providing additional funding. The partner nations are either NATO members or close U.S. allies. It is being designed and built by an aerospace industry team led by Lockheed Martin. The F-35 carried out its first flight on 15 December 2006. The United States plans to buy a total of 2,443 aircraft to provide the bulk of its tactical airpower for the U.S. Air Force, Marine Corps, and Navy over the coming decades. The United Kingdom, Italy, Netherlands, Australia, Canada, Norway, Denmark, Turkey, Israel, and Japan are part of the development program and may equip their air services with the F-35. Battle vs. Yakovlev Yak-141 (by SPARTAN 119) F-35 Lightning II: Yak-141: Five F-35 Joint Strike Fighters flew over an ocean. "All right men", the lead pilot F-35 said, "We've got hostile aircraft incoming! Cleared to engage!" The lead F-35 pilot flipped the master arm switch and fired an AMRAAM, impacting one of the enemy Yak-141 fighters. The Yakovlev exploded in a ball of flames in fell out of the sky in flaming pieces. The rest of squadron of enemy Yakovlev 141 fighters released chaff and made evasive maneuvers, avoiding the missiles fired by the rest of the F-35s. One of the Yak-141s acquired a RADAR lock on an F-35 as it opened its ordnance bay, compromising its stealth. The Yakovlev pilot retaliated with a Vympel R77. The missile impacted and destroyed and F-35. The rest of the Yakovlevs moved in close to engage with heatseekers. One of them, however, was shot out of the sky by an AMRAAM fired one of the lead F-35's wingmen. The three remaining Yaks flew in at the F-35s, the lead Yak-141 firing of an R-73 missile, the missile impacting one of the F-35s and destroying it. The F-35 leader's wingman spotted one of the Yakovlev's coming in from his 10:00. He locked with the helmet-mounted display and fired an AIM-9X Sidewinder missile from off boresight. The missile turned towards the target and impacted the enemy aircraft nose-on, sending up the front half in a ball of flames. The pilot who scored the kill could not celebrate long, however, a he felt his aircraft shake from a sudden impact of multiple 30mm cannon shells. Looking behind him, he saw flames erupting from his engines. The F-35 pilot pulled the eject lever. His seat rocketed out of the aircraft, before his parachute opened, and he drifted towards a small island in the ocean. His aircraft crashed into the water just short of the island. The two remaining F-35's went after the two surviving Yakovlevs. The wingman fired a Sidewinder at one of the Yaks and took it down in a ball of fire. The lead F-35 pilot, moved on the enemy aircraft at a range of only a few hundred meters. The pilot fired his 25mm Gatling gun, spraying out a hail of explosive and armor-piercing shells. The final Yakovlev caught fire and fell from the skies. The lead F-35 pilot reported the location where one his squadronmates had gone down. Fifteen hours later, he was rescued by a US Navy helicopter. WINNER: F-35 Lighting II Expert's Opinion The F-35 won this match because of its stealth capabilities, making it more difficult to get a missile lock, as well as its more advanced weapons and avionics compared to the Yakovlev. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Vehicles Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors